warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CharredClan
Charredclan is a brave and courageous Clan, like the fire that burns within every CharredClan cats heart. We welcome any cat to join as long as loyalty is sworn. CharredcClan was founded by some cats. One cat, Charredpelt, took rest below a tree and to his surprise, was sent a dream from StarClan. He took it as a sign to form a Clan with the few cats with him. Charredpelt was announced leader, now recognized as Charredstar, and from then on, the Clan grew. Over time, more clans came and overlapped their borders with CharredClan. Though, the Clan the biggest,and therefor most powerful amongst those around it. ... But not for long. Cats of The Clan The cats in this Clan tend to have more colored and patterned pelts, than normal solid browns or grays. They don't care for camouflage or hiding, because they will destroy/kill their prey anyway, much like a fire. They also tend to be very loyal to their Clan and one another, and also very determined to defend it. The cats of this Clan are also prone to rage if ever made angry. Rules The CharredClan Code #Defend the CharredClan with your life, and never accept defeat. #If it comes to it, always help yourself before helping others. #Elders, Queens and kits are fed before all else, and even then the she-cats of those groups are fed first. #Prey caught goes to the pile for everyone to eat, and to eat there only. Give thanks to StarClan for the life given to feed others. #There is to be no killing your own Clan members within the CharredClan territory. #Any born into the Clan with an unhealthy appearance is to be left at the edge of Clan territory, for fear of hindering the Clan. If it comes back without being killed, it is to be accepted once more. Same goes for Medicine cat or assistant's kits. #The Elders usually help make the decision of naming apprentices and also have a major say in most of the Clan's decisions. #Clan leader's and Elder's word is law. #Anyone willing to join the CharredClan and pledge loyalty, will be admitted and taken in as apprentices. No matter what age. #Always show pride in oneself in the presence of a different Clan. Keep your chin up, and tail high. The CharredClan never cowers. Roleplaying Rules #Word bubbles are mandatory. This is an experiment clan to see how it works out. If anyone needs help making one, do not be afraid to ask LUV. She will also teach how to include more bubbles in the same template. #Don't forget your signature at the end of your post. #Keep pelt colors calm and slightly realistic. No bright, unnatural colors, such as rainbow colored. Unless they're strays from a Clan with such pelts. #No names water-related, if your cat is born into the clan. #Do not kill off any cats that or not yours without permission. #If you believe your cat is/will be important enough, go ahead & make a page for them. #If a user becomes inactive for over a month or two, without notice, their cats are to be killed off. They cannot be brough back, if the user comes back. #Anything Meadow or Shadow say should be respected, as well as the other RPers. Just be nice to everyone. #Have fun! Allegiances Leader :Flintstar –– A very tall tom with narrow clear lake-colored eyes & a fiery pelt. (LUV) Deputy :Asphodelfang –– Pale ginger tabby with green eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. Medicine Cat :Greenlily –– (Meadow) Medicine Cat Apprentice : Warriors :Silverclaw –– A grey, black-bellied she-cat with narrow light eyes and long, "silvery" claws that are seen even when retracted. (LUV) :Brambleheart––Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayed by: Crys Apprentices :Leafpaw –– (Leaf) Queens & Kits Hawkclaw -- Elders : RPG Center Archives : Roleplay Here ---- }} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} ----- ---- }} ---- ----- ---- ------- ---- }} ---- }} Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:Aryannaluvsu Category:FireClan Category:Clans owned by LUV Category:RP